


I May Have Sprained Your Wrist

by AthynaDaughterofPoseidon



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthynaDaughterofPoseidon/pseuds/AthynaDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the tumblr prompt: Oops I tripped down the stairs and landed on you and now we're in the nurse's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Have Sprained Your Wrist

            Danny’s foot skims the edge of the stair and she can feel her stomach drop. She just has time to thank the gods she’s the only one in the halls before her ass hits the stair and she’s falling. She tumbles down the rest of the flight of stairs before crashing into some poor girl. Her eyes blink open to find that three of her books have flown out of her bag. Her limbs are tangled with those of the brunette that Danny realizes she’s probably crushing. Sure enough, the girl moans in pain.

            “I think you sprained my wrist,” she chokes out, and then her eyes close and Danny panics. She scrambles to free herself, shoves her books back into her over the shoulder bag and scoops the other girl into her arms. She carries her bridal style down the hall and thankfully the nurse is on that floor. She gets to the door and Ms. Knollys jumps up from her desk and hurries over.

            “Oh dear! What on earth happened?”

            Danny gives her a sheepish look. “I fell down the stairs and knocked her over. I—She said something about her wrist and then I think she passed out from pain. I kinda landed on top of her and I think I may have crushed her a bit.” Danny places the girl on one of the beds and then sits down on the one next to her.

            “What are your names?” the nurse asks.

            Danny gives her own, and then admits that she has no clue who the other girl is.

            “I’m going to get ice. You look like the stairs gave you quite the beating. Try and wake her up. But please, be careful.”

            Danny gives the other girl a small shake. “Hey, um, you have to wake up. I don’t know your name but I really need you to get up,” she continues like this until finally the tiny girl opens her eyes.

            “Wow,” she says, and Danny jerks back slightly, startled. “Oh, uh, I — where am I?” She sits up and puts a hand to the back of her head and winces.

            “The nurses office. I kinda fell on you. Sorry. I think you passed out. And maybe sprained your wrist. I’m Danny by the way. Sorry. Again.”

            “Laura.” Laura probes at her wrist and winces again. “Yup. Definitely sprained. You know, I’ve taken Krav Maga for eight years and I’ve never so much as broken a nail. Congrats I guess.” Danny would feel worse, but Laura doesn’t sound angry, and she smiles a bit, so Danny gives a tentative grin.

            “Krav Maga?”

            “My dad is über paranoid,” Laura explains. “What about you? You’re on the lacrosse team, aren’t you?”

            “Yeah, I’m, uh, captain of the varsity team actually. I do archery too.”

            Laura’s face lights up at this. “Really? I’ve always wanted to try archery, but my dad says it’s too dangerous. He doesn’t want me around flying sharp objects.”

            “You could come with me sometime, if you want. Once your wrist heals I mean.” Danny trips over her words, and she’s fairly certain she’s blushing.

            Laura smiles again, full blown and toothy. “Are you asking me on a date?”

            Danny blanches, and if she wasn’t blushing before, she definitely is now. “Uh,” is her extremely elegant response.

            “Oh gods. You weren’t asking me out. You were just — oh gods I’m so dumb I just—”

            “No! Er, yes. Yes, I was asking you out. You’re really cute and I just met you and you’re probably gonna have to wear a wrist brace for several weeks because of me but… you’re really cute,” Danny finishes lamely.

            “Yes. Yes Danny, I would love to go to archery with you. But, maybe since I can’t really shoot a bow and arrow with a sprained wrist, we could go to the movies first?” She looks so hopeful that Danny nearly melts.

            “I’d like that.” Danny doesn’t get a chance to say anything else because the nurse finally comes back with ice and starts fussing over both of them.

            Finally, the nurse lets them go with an ice pack for Danny’s arm and a brace for Laura. Danny is about to hurry off to class and see if she can catch the last few minutes of math when Laura catches the edge of her sleeve. “Hey, would it be clichéd to say you knocked the breath out of me the moment I saw you?”

            She laughs when Danny buries her face in her hands.


End file.
